1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and to a display panel employing an external compensation technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device may display an image using an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting display device may include pixels, which may include a driving transistor to transfer a driving current to an organic light emitting diode in response to a data voltage. However, luminance of pixels may be represented non-uniformly according to a different characteristic of the driving transistor for each of the pixels.
A conventional organic light emitting display device may include a sensing line for employing an external compensation technique (e.g., a technique to sense a characteristic of the driving transistor, to transfer the characteristic of the driving transistor to an external component, and to compensate the data voltage based on the characteristic of the driving transistor using the external component). However, a yield may be lowered according to a pad that is added corresponding to the sensing line, and a production cost may increase as a number of channels of the external component (e.g., a data driving integrated circuit) increases.